Pacifica's escape
by DIPCIFICA4LIFE
Summary: It started out as a diary entry then turned into so much more. She has to sneak out to see him. Also to escape her parents' beatings. Where better to go then the Mystery Shack. Old name was Pacifica's diary entry. RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF PARTIAL NUDITY, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU READ IT! DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE COVER IMAGE! DIPCIFICA!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so it is not very good. It is Pacifica'so diary entry set after the party in Northwest Mansion Mystery. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS!**

Dear Diary

Tonight was the best night ever. Ever since the party I can't get Dipper out of my head; when I'm around him I feel like my stomach is filled with butterflies and my heart racesa million miles per hour. Wait does this mean what I think it does; no it can't. I don't like Dipper! So what he is smart, funny, kind, cute, and has curly brown hair that actually looks good when it is not cramped under that hat. Oh no I do like Dipper! I can't let my parents find out they will kill me if they found out that I am in love with a commoner. I have to keep this a secret from my parents, but should I keep it a secret from Dipper.

Pacifica N.

**Yes I know in a letter your name is a supposed to be on the left but I don't know how to get it to do left align. Review I appreciate constructive criticism. Tell me what I should do next. I may continue this and I made you both dipper and Pacifica's POVs. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys people told me to continue this story and this is still Pacifica's diary tell me if I should do Dipper's journel and also I was told I was writing this like a letter and not a diary entry hope you enjoy**

Dear Diary

I am locked in my room for a while so I have plenty of time to sort out my feelings for Dipper. I still don't know of I should tell him because he probably won't like me back and if he does what about Mabel. She might make him break up with me or convince him I'm terrible. Also, I was never nice to him how can he forgive me. My parents would never alow me to date him. Even if I was going to tell him I won't be let out of my room for a week. Maybe I should sneak out and see him. I could make a rope out of my clothes and climb out the window. What am I saying? If my parents found out that I snuck out I would be stuck in here for the rest of the summer. But they hardly ever check on me and they put my food in the slot under my door. I'm going to do it. I have to see Dipper. I'm going to devise a plan and sneak out tomorrow. I hope this works.

**OK this one was way longer than the last one. I will put out either Dipper's journel entry or Pacifica's escape attempt. You choose which one. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I changed my name. This is Dipper's journal entry right after the party in Northwest Mansion Mystery. Enjoy! Just so you know this will be formated differently from Pacifica's.**

I just fought my third ghost in gravity falls. I learned at party Pacifica is actually a good person. She is perfect in every way. I think we could be friends and maybe someday we could be more. I look forward to hanging out with her after her parents ungrounded her. Maybe I could ask her on a date. I hope her parents don't hurt her. She is too beautiful to be hit or punched or beaten in any way. Maybe I should help her sneak out. Mabel says I like her but there is no way. In gravity falls you can trust no one no matter how amazing and beautiful they are.

**Hey guys next chapter will not be an entry but will be Pacifica's escape attempt. Please favorite and review I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism from readers. Yes I know this one is shorter then the others. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been posting at the chapters lately. This is my first nondiary entry chapter this is Pacifica's escape attempt. This is in Pacifica's POV. Enjoy :-)**

My plan was to use a Hair pin to pick the lock on my window, them make a rope of my clothes ,climb the ivy on the wall surrounding the mansion, and gof to the mystery shack. I had saved my dinner my parents brought me, and put it in my bag. I also put t shirts, jeans, and all my nonformal clothes. I quickly scribbled a note to my parents.

_Dear mother and father_

_I am running away please don't try to find me_

_even though you probably won't see this_

_because you hardly ever check on me _

_I would rather die than be with you_

_you punished me for saving people that could have died_

_if I didnt let in the townsfolk_

_I'm not your puppet anymore_

**_Pacifica_**

I took out a hairpin and tried to pick the lock on my window. I picked the lock and started to make a rope out of all my dresses, skirts, and blouses.I climbed down luckily no one saw me, and I started to climb the ivy.

**Ooh that cliffhanger was so evil. Don't worry I will get the next chapter out soon so don't have a panic attack. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here now you can find out what happened to Pacifica. I promise this won't be a cliffhanger. Enjoy :-) **

I started climbing up the ivy. I thought to myself who needs a 10 foot wall around their home. I was half way up the the wall I was so close, but I forgot about the security camera. When it saw me it set off an alarm and a red light. I climbed faster than I thought I could. I finally made it over as soon as the guards were at the wall. I ran as fast as I could through the woods; I needed to find the Mystery Shack. I knew Dipper would let me stay, but it was Stan I had to worry about. I have no money so I can't bribe him, and if my parents offer ransom he will probably sell me out. I hope Dipper and Mabel won't let him. Before I knew it I was in town. If only I knew how to get to the Mystery Shack.

**In my opinion that is not a cliffhanger. I promise Pacifica will make it to the Mystery Shack. Review and favorite please. Hope you enjoyed :-). **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was bored so I wrote this chapter by the way the reason she did not know where the mystery shack was is because her chauffeur always drove her there. Enjoy :-)!**

I walked through the woods until I heard heard A familiar voice. "She will never like me back" said the voice. I instantly knew who it was. The one person I wanted to see. Dipper Pines was walking through the forest. He was not wearing his vest or hat. It looked like he was wearing pajamas which I would expect since it was the middle of the night. I thought who will never like him. Maybe it is me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I said "hey Dipper". He was startled by me, but when he realized it was me he was happy. I told him how I snuck out and asked if I could stay at the Mystery Shack. He said "I have to ask Stan, but it's OK with me. He led me through the woods until we reached his "hovel". He said he was the only one who was up and that he would ask Stan if I could stay, in the morning.

**The reason Dipper was up was because he was laying awake at night thinking about her. By the way in this story not what he seems does not occur. Review and favorite please. Hope you enjoyed :-)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter when Pacifica gets to the Mystery Shack. She is walking through the forest with Dipper. Enjoy :-)!**

Should I tell him I like him Pacifica though. "So are you looking for a unicorn with three heads." I told him. He replied "Mabel was having a sleepover so I wanted to get away from the screaming. They tried to give me a makeover!"I giggled when he said that. Even though he was in his pajamas he's still cute. I was about to tell him when he said "we're here". "Do you mind going to Mabel's sleepover." He said I told him no; we stood there in front of the shack just staring into each others eyes. As I stared into his eyes I thought "I could get used to this". I wanted to kiss him so much. Instead I said "You know your my only real friend. All my other friends only hung out with me for my money. They were never really my friends." then he hugged me. I felt the warmth of his body and I wanted it to last forever. He told me "Mabel is your friend too. She may not seem like it but she's a really caring person." he make me feel better. He is most amazing person I know. I love him I want to tell him so badly.

**Later today I will put up this chapter in Dipper's POV. Favorite and review. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You didn't ask for it and you got it. The last chapter in Dipper's POV. Starts with Dipper at Mabel's sleepover. Enjoy :-)! **

I couldn't take just sitting in my bed thinking about her anymore. I decided to take a walk through the woods. Since it was the middle of the night I decided not to change out of my pajamas. I decided to use this time to sort out my feelings for Pacifica. "I really really like her, but she will never like me back." I thought to myself. A familiar voice said "Hey Dipper". I was startled by the sudden break in the silence; none the less I couldn't be happier to see her. Pacifica Northwest standing right in front of me. She said she snuck out and needed somewhere to stay. I told her it was okay with me but I would have to ask Stan. She asked why I was up I lied and said Mabel's sleepover was keeping me up. Mabel was having a sleepover, but I was sleeping in Soos's breakroom. We seemed to reach the shack too quick. We just stood in front of the door staring into each other's eyes. I felt like I could stare into her beautiful blue eyes forever. She said "You know your my only real friend (I had to keep from frowning at the word friend) ; all my other friends only hang out with me for my money." I don't no what happened it was like instinct and next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around her. I feel like I could stay that way forever. It took all my will to fight the earg to kiss her. I told her Mabel is her friend. It made my heart crumble to see her so vulnerable and sad. I wanted to tell her I love her and to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't.

**This is my longest chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review and favorite. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is late, I kinda forgot to write. This is the chapter when Mabel enters the story. This is in Dipper's POV. Enjoy :-)!**

I reluctantly let go of her, and we walked inside the shack. Even with the door closed I could still hear the screaming from Mabel and her friends. We walk up the stairs, and I knocked on the door. Mabel yelled "DIPPER NO BOYS ALLOWED!". Pacifica said "I wanted to know if I could join you guys.". Mabel let her in and Pacifica explained how she escaped her parents. By the end if the story Mabel and her friends were crying; even I had trouble holding back tears. Mabel said "As long as you work Grunkle Stan will let you stay.". I noticed the small smile on Pacifica's face. She looked so beautiful in the light. Her eyes shimmered like stars. Her hair was slightly tangled but still gorgeous. I just noticed she was looking at me. I hope she didn't see me staring. I jumped when I heard "Hey Dippinsause what's with the staring." From Mabel. I felt a sudden warmth flow to my cheeks. I couldn't help it. Pacifica is the most amazing girl on the planet.

**Sorry if that chapter was sorta cheesy, but it's better than nothing. Favorite and review. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is in Pacifica's POV. It starts right after Pacifica goes inside the shack. Enjoy :-)!**

We walked in the shack and I instantly heard screaming. We walked up the stairs and Dipper knocked on the door. Mabel yelled " DIPPER NO BOYS ALLOWED!". I said " I wanted to know if I could join you guys.". The door opened not one second later. I told her everything that happened, and by the end they were sobbing; I even saw Dipper trying to hold back tears. After she finally finished crying, I assume she ran out of tears, she said "As long as you work Grunkle Stan will let you stay.". I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked at Dipper. His messy brown hair, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, his cute face, and smile almost put me in a trance. He was looking at me. I hope he didn't see me staring at him. I flinched when Mabel almost yelled "Hey Dippinsause what's with the staring." He blushed an adorable shade of pink. I thought wait he was staring at _**me**__. _Am I the girl who would never like him back. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. I can't help it. Dipper is the most amazing boy on the planet.

**Sorry if you were expecting something new. I have the Georgia Milestones (end of grade test) all this week. I promise I will get you some new stuff tomorrow. I thought the last chapter would be good in Pacifica's POV. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have decided to make long chapters 2 times a week instead of shorter ones every day. This chapter is about 3x longer then my normal chapters. This chapter will alternate POVs. I will put a line then put the person's name. This starts when Dipper leaves the attic. **** Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

**PACIFICA**

* * *

I understand why Dipper wanted to get away from the screaming. Mabel and her friends are giving me a headache. I say "Want to play truth or dare." They all scream "YES!" in unison. Candy dares Mabel to sneak in to where Dipper is sleeping and scream in his face. Obviously, having no feeling of shame she walks in. We follow her into a room slightly bigger than the attic. I see Dipper kissing his pillow. Right when I walk by him he mutters, almost inaudibly, "I do". Is he dreaming of a wedding. Who is he leans in very close, just inches from his face and screams "HELLO!". Dipper's eyes shoot open, and he screams in shock. I thought, he screams like a girl. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at us, but when he saw me I swear I saw a small smile appear on his face. The smile dissappeared, and he yelled "MABEL, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

* * *

**DIPPER**

* * *

I lied down on the couch in Soos's breakroom, and fell asleep. _It is my wedding day I stood at the alter and waited for what I knew was going to happen. I had had this dream so many times I probably had it memorized by heart. Wedding music starts playing then Wendy walks down the aisle towards me. I waited for all that to happen. Suddenly, I notice that the crowd is different. Why is Pacifica's mom in the front seat. The decorations are hot pink instead of green. The music starts, and a girl walks down the aisle. I expect to see Manly Dan walking the girl down the aisle, but instead I see Preston Northwest! The girl makes it to the alter. She lifts her vail and it's PACIFICA! Am I marring Pacifica Northwest? I realize I am not upset about this but, happy. The preacher gives his speech and we both say our vows. Before I know it we both say I do. I lean In to her and we kiss. It was magical; I never felt that when I dreamt of Wendy. _I hear Mabel scream at me, and I wake up. I look around and see Pacifica it is hard as I could not to smile but I couldn't help it. Pacifica laughed a REAL laugh. Then I realize Mabel woke me up from the best dream I've ever had I yell at her. "MABEL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! ".

* * *

**PACIFICA**

* * *

I looked at Dipper. Even when he's angry he's cute. I needed to Tell him. Of course not when Mabel is around. We go back up to the attic. I still can't get his words out of my head "I do". What does that mean. Mabel snappes me back into reality "Pacifica? Pacifica!" I say "What?" "Truth or dare?" I pick truth, and she asks me the one question I don't want to get. "Pacifica who do you have a crush on." I quickly and nevously say "N-Noone!". She replies "Come on Paz I can tell your lying; come on, spit it out." I sigh and say "We'll the thing is I well I think I kinda well uhh. I like uhh I-l like D-Dipper."

**OMG cliffhanger central. Tell me if you like the new longer chapters. I will post 2-3 of these a week. Maybe more if I get enough support. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will put up new chapters of this story on Mondays, Wendsdays, Fridays. I will do one shot Sundays every Sunday. Now I have a proper schedule. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

**MABEL**

* * *

I yelled "OH MY LOVE GOD. YOU LIKE DIPPER!". Pacifica whispered "Shut up or he might hear you.". I knew Dipper liked Pacifica but I never thought she would like him back. I can be the bridesmaid at the wedding! Should I tell her how Dipper feels? Should I do what I did with Wendy? I decided to just say one thing. "I call bridesmaid.". I will handle this situation tomorrow.

* * *

**PACIFICA (in the morning)**

* * *

I walked down from the attic. I woke up early so I didn't expect anyone to be up. To my surprise I saw Dipper sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and reading that book. He didn't realize I was there, but if he did he was just being subtle. I coughed loudly to let him Know I was here. He didn't seem superseded, and didn't even look up from his book. He just said "Hey Mabel" while reading. I just said "Guess again". Now he was startled and seemed nervous. He said "Pacifica?!" while obviously trying to hold back excitement. I blushed and said "uh yeah. What are you doing up?" while trying to hide my anxiousness. He blushed "I always get up this early. I could ask you the same question." he said. He took my hand, both of us looking like tomatoes, and told me " I want to show you something before Mabel and Stan get up.". He lead me to the gift shop, and held back a curtain to reveal a ladder. We climbed it, and it took us to the roof.

* * *

**DIPPER**

* * *

I showed her the roof; it was the most romantic place I could think of. I was going to tell her, and I had to tell her. She looked nervous.I realized that we were holding hands, but I didn't pull away. I had to tell her now. I was about to speak, until she started talking. "Uh Dipper I really don't know how to say this, but we'll it I we do you I realized at the party that we'll um Dipper I-I lik-ke y-y-you-u. I just smiled bigger than I ever had in my life. I can't believe she likes me back. This is the best day of my life.

**What is it with me and cliffhangers. So sorry for that, but it was getting reeaaallllllyyyyy long. I will get the next chapter up on Wednesday. Don't have a heart attack. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry that the chapters in reality are not that long, but I have school and homework. I don't have enough time to make 3k word chapters. Sorry but that's the truth. I will be trying to make chapters around 1k words. I will be putting out another story with realitivly short chapters. Enjoy ****:-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

I told him. There was no taking it back. What if he doesn't like me back? What if Mabel. No, if Mabel was going to break us up, she would have been mad when I told her I liked Dipper. All these thoughts entered my head in a fraction of a second. It felt as if time had stopped. It felt like every second was an eternity.

* * *

DIPPER

* * *

This moment no doubt was the best of my life. Pacifica liked me back. I wanted to say something, but I was frozen in shock. The good kind of shock. Like when your friends throw you A surprise party Or well exactly what's happening right now. I felt bad for leaving her hanging, but mostly happy, no ecstatic. As soon I was unparalyzed I said "I like you, too". I looked at my watch and realized it was already 8:30 "Mabel is probably awake by now. If she sees us up her she will freak out. I pretend to hold a camera and imitate Mabel's voice "Scrapbookortunity!" We both laughed at that. We climbed down the ladder, and I had never been more happy.

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

This was the best moment of my life. Dipper liked me back. I never knew he was so funny, and does Mabel really do that. I should ask him somtime, maybe tomorrow. my stomach rumbled; I didn't realize I was hungry. "Are you hungry?" He said. "Yeah" I said awkwardly. He got out a step stool, and got out a box of cerial. "I'm guessing you don't want Mabel's. Which I think is just sugar lumps dyed different colors." We both laughed. I joked "I wouldn't be surprised if she ate it with orange jUice instead of milk." We both laughed even harder. "Actually she eats it with 'Mabel juice', which Grunkle Stan says is like coffee and nightmares had a baby." He reached in the fridge, and pulled out a pitcher filled with somthing that looked like apple juice with glitter and plastic toys. It had a teribly written label that said 'Mabel Juice' with a (heart) over the i. "What is in that stuff?" I asked. "Heck if I know" he said. I smiled at that.

* * *

MABEL

* * *

I came down from the attic, and saw Dipper and Pacifica eating cereal together. It was so cute. They were laughing about something. I wasn't eavesdrop I was listening without them knowing I can hear them. Pacifica said "So you seriously have no idea what is in that." Thay both laughed andDipper said "All I know is it has plastic dinosaurs and a butt load of glitter." They both laughed harder than the first time. "So what does it taste like?" Pacifica said "Pretty much like you ate a bunch of sugar and then vomited." They couldn't control there laughter anymore. He whispered something in her ear and she said "seriously" zand he nodded. Then Pacifica yelled "HEY MABEL YOU CAN STOP EAVESDROPPING NOW." I walked down the stairs and said "I was not eavesdropping; I was listening without your knowledge." In unison they said "that is the definition of eavesdropping, Mabel." I just went to get my cerial while they snickered. I whipped around pulled out a camera and yelled "SCRAPBOOKORTUNITY!" I barely heard her say "she really does do that".

**Yay a non cliffhanger chapter, finally. Just so you know next week I will only post a chapter on Monday. I am taking a school trip and I will have no extra time to write. I will try to get chapters out when I can, but Monday will be the only chapter probably. However, I will try to get out chapters on Wendsday and Friday Next week. I promise that next week will have at least one chapter. BTW I will be starting the new story tomorrow and will try to get chapters up next week. Sorry this message was so long. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is really short, but I was on a trip so sorry. I have put out Prism Break. I also made a schedule on my page. The schedule will not show up on Mobile devices unless they are on desktop/tablet mode. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

Wow Dipper wasn't joking when he said Mabel did that with a camera. Well technically he was, but I didn't think Mabel actually did it. I chuckled before relizing that Mabel was spying on us, and taking pictures! I yelled "Mabel what was that!" Dipper said "Pacifica, don't yell you'll" he was cut off by Grunkle Stan saying "What's with the yelling." Dipper and I instantly said in unison "Mabel, was spying on us." He just grumbled somthing about needing to sleep. Mabel pressed her face up against Stan and said "Aw, come on Grunkle Stan you know you love us." Stan replied with a simple "Meh" while me and Dipper were trying, and failing, to control our laughter. Mabel looked at us aND asked "So what was the glittery stuff you guys were talking about?" Before Dipper could say anything I yelled "I plead the fifth" and Mabel said " You what the huh." Dipper andI just groaned.

* * *

DIPPER

* * *

Of course Mabel doesn't know what the heck the fifth ammendment is. I should blame Pacifica, but I can't be mad at her. I still can't believe she likes me. This is the best day of life, but of course if Mabel found out she would give us both a FBI level questioning. I just say "the fifth amendment grants Americans the right to refuse to answer any question." Mabel just yelled " BOOO!" Pacifica and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Her laugh is beautiful and amazing. Her smile could brighten up a room. She is the most perfect person I ever met.

**Yeah I am so sorry it was so short. I promise that next chapter will be longer. I know it is terrible, but this story will only have a few more chapters. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is your chapter. I really don't know what to write here. I am not posting on Wendsday as you probably know by now. It is a sad day when you have ****_LITERALLY_**** read all Dipcifica fanfiction. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA (in the afternoon)

* * *

MAbel is out with her friends, so me and Dipper are watching a movie. "How much do you think it costs to make this" Dipper asks. I told him "Probably $2". He noddes in agreement, and I reach to get some popcorn, but me and Dipper's hands touch. He pulls away, but I grab his hand. He is in complete shock. I realize neither of us are focused on the movie anymore. I am as happy as can be. I just hope Mabel doesn't walk in.

We don't realize how much time has past. The movie is done and we are still holding hands. It feels nice. Like every horrible thing my parents ever did you me, every time they beat me, simply dissapered. I start to get sleepy and yawn. I didn't realize until now Dipper is sleeping next to me. I look at him breathing softly, as I myself fall asleep. If I died right now, in my sleep, hand and hand next to Dipper, I would die truly happy.

_I was back at my mansion. My parents walk in the room looking angry ad ever. My dad says "Pacifica Elise Northwest how dare you sneak off, and found living with the common folk." My mother says "I told you that Pines boy was a bad influence." My dad raises his hand and is about to hit me when..._

* * *

DIPPER

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night I look at the cookoo clock Soos and Mabel 'fixed'. _11:50. Oh right_ it's "hands are in the air like it just doesn't care". I look at the digital clock it says 1:07. I feel my hand be squeezed tightly. I see Pacifica gripping my hand like her life depended on it. I assumed she is having a nightmare. I shake her shoulders until she wakes up. She opens her eyes slowly and groans out "Dipper". She started crying, and I let instinct take over. I hug her. Tell her it will be OK. I love this girl with every bone in my body, every fiber in my being, and every milimeter of my heart. I wasn't _**ever**_ going to let her go.

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

I can't stop crying. I want to, and Dipper probably thinks I'm a scared little girl. He is the nicest guy I know. I can't stand being away from him. I don't, no I can't go back to my parents. They are horrible and soulless people. They were going to let all those people **DIE, **and then beat me for saving everyone. "What was that nightmare about" he asks. I just say through sobs "My _sob_ parents they t-they f-found-d m-m-me. They took me from y-y-you" as he squeezes my body tighter with every word I say. Like I am being taken from him, and I look into his eyes. I studied his face like a map. His face shows sympathy, sadness, and buried under all that a little guilt. I could make out a small red mark under his hair. "What's that under your hair" he pulled up his hair to reviel a shape that looked just like the Big Dipper. "It's a birthmark. I always hid it because kids made fun of it"

**OMG sorry this came out so late. I was packing for my school trip. This was so awesome for me to write. I almost started crying while making it. I will be watching a cartoon marathon with my friends Notgonnahappen and Sonotgivingyouhername. This chapter was sooooooooooo fluffy. Sorry for the fake names lol. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay I am getting a chapter out. Sorry I didn't get a chapter out on Wendsday, but like I said I was on a field trip. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

Does anyone else know about his birthmark. I know Mabel and his parents know. Wait is that where his nickname comes from. His voice snappes me out of my head, and he says "You probably think it's dumb and that I'm a freak" but I reply "it's cute, I like it" he crackes a smile. I can the sleepiness in his eyes, but I could also tell, even though he seemed normal, he was jumping for joy on the inside.

I don't realize until now that I am tired too. I snuggle up closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me even tighter. I could fell his grip loosen on me, and I hear soft breathing. I know he is asleep. I feel my eyelids get heavy, and I fall asleep as well.

_I wake in a double bed. I am a lot taller than I was when I fell asleep. I feel a warmth caress my bodY, so I look over and see Dipper next to me. He is way older and taller; even taller than me now. I get up and see that Dipper is awake. He looks up at me and seems surprised, but as soon as he sees me he turns away. I look down and see I am in my bra and underwear. I see he is not wearing a shirt, and he acts like a twelve year old. He says "Pacifica, why are we like 27". I am confused. Are Dipper and I sharing a dream. I don't know what's going on._

* * *

DIPPER

* * *

"_OK Bill, let us out of this" I said. I can't believe what is happening. Does Pacifica know what is happening. Is this just a dream. Pacifica says "I have no idea, and who's Bill". I got up looked at myself, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I was in nothing but my boxers. I want into the dresser and put on a red t-shirt and shorts, while Pacifica put on a yellow sundress. I was awestruck. She looked amazing. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all._

**Yes it is a dream, but Dipper and Pacifica don't know that. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is in third person. Sorry I didn't put Prism Braek up on Saturday. I was sick, and I hardly got out of bed. Don't worry I feel better now. I have decided ****after this to go back to shorter chapters. I don't have the time to write 700+ word chapters. I apolize for that. Here is your chapter. Enjoy : )!**

* * *

THIRD PERSON

* * *

_Once both Dipper and Pacifica were dressed they heard a little girl yelling "Mommy, daddy, wake up" She runs in the room and she has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes ,and seems to be around three years old. She runs up and hugs Pacifica and says "Happy Mother's Day mommy" she grabs her hand and drags her into a room filled with toys and was light pink. It said Alizabeth on the wall. She pull outa card covered in glitter and stickers. It says 'Hapy Motherz Day', but when Pacifica opens the card it says_ 'yor_ de best mom in de hole world luv Lizy'. Pacifica says the simple words "I love it" and starts crying tears of joy. Lizy starts screaming "Oh my gosh! It's so adorable". _They wake up to Mabel yelling at them about how cute they looked. "You were cuddling and holding hands and EVERYTHING!"

**Yes, I am doing the short chapters again. That is because I have3 projects to do this week, finals next week, and I know it is crazy but I have a social life. When school ends I will do longer chapters, I promise. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Someone asked what country I an from; I don't know why you care, but I am from the US. USA! USA! Lol. I am sorry I do not have time to write 1k worded chapters every day. I already have 3 projects, exams next week, and a TON of homework. When school lets out I promise I will do longer chapters when I get out of school for the summer, but for now enjoy what I put out. I am so sorry about this, but I can't do anything about it. My schoolwork comes first deal with it B ). Lol. Please don't think I don't care about you guys and this story because I do. Please don't rage in the reviews. Also don't just tell me it needs work; tell me ****_what_**** needs work. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

MABEL

* * *

Oh my gosh they were SO cute. They were cuddling in ther sleep and holding hands and had some old movie playing and it was SOOOO ADORABLE. "Mabel please just leave us alone" Pacifica said as she snuggled closer to Dipper and he blushed the color of a tomato. I say "No can do I've got questions". Dipper goes "Fine ask away". Wait they are going to sit there cuddling while I question them, not on my watch. "No way, bro bro. I'm not going to let you two snuggle while I question you, no matter how cute it is". The two sighed and followed me to the attic. I looked back to make sure that they were behind me, and they were hold hands. It is so cute. Before I know it we are at the attic, and they sit on Dipper's bed. They never stopped holding hands, and I start asking questions. "Why were you on the couch" I asked, and they say simultaneously "We were watching a movie, "What movie" "My mummy's a werewolf 2", "Why were you asleep" "Uh, we were tired". I ask many more questions before finally giving up. "Fine you can go" I said, and they both sigh with relief. Pacifica whispered somthing to Dipper and he blushed. I just wish I know what she said.

**Yes this is short. I am sorry I have to keep saying why the chapters are short, but _some people _can't understand. " 'Cough' Pandapandachan19 'cough' " lol. This also goes for you guys reading my other storys especially Prism Break. #stoptherage please don't flame me in the reviews. Also would you rather have a 200 word chapter every day or a 1k word chapter every week. At least I don't wait 2 months like Alex Hirsch. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter will be the last chapter of this story :,(. It has been a great adventure in writing this. Thank you for the support that kept this story going. I remember when I was just getting on fanfiction as a noob, and I wrote a one shot. I thought it was stupid and no one would like it. Obviously I was wrong. Goodbye. P.S sorry for insulting Alex Hirsh, he is amazing, and it is Disney who sets the dates. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

I whisper to Dipper "Does she do this with all your girlfriends" he blushes and says "Actually I've never has a girlfriend". "We you do now, and she's not going anywhere" I say as he blushes even more, his face is the shade of a watermelon (the inside duh). I then whisper "You know your cute when you blush" his face could now rival a ripe tomato. We walk out while holding hands, I do realize we are just don't want to stop, he says "Come on there's something I have to show you." I wonder what it is.

He lightly pulls me by my arm, and we enter the woods. I keep walking when he stops, but he stops me by putting his arm in front of me. I see a steep hill I was about to fall down, and then says " Your about to make the same mistake I did when I found this place". We carefully walk down the hill and enter a field of crystals. He grabs one then ties it around a piece of string. He puts it around my neck, and I hug him. He is startled, but quickly rete end the embrace. We head back to the shack a.k.a my new home.

I take his hand, and pretend not to notice his blush, as we go up to the roof. We sit there side by side, holding hands, and Dipper blushing madly. He tells me this is the best week of his life. I do my best tactic for shutting him up. I give him a kiss on the lips, and he practicaly faints. I simple say "mine too, dork"

**That seems like a good ending to me. I may do a sequel called The Rest of The Summer, but I may not. I will do one shots ocationaly on Mondays, Wendsdays, and Fridays, although most of those days I will not write anything. I will update the schedule so don't worry. For the final time remember reality is a n illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! :,(**


End file.
